


Sekat

by Selai



Series: Kurang dari 500 kata [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7152455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selai/pseuds/Selai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, dunia ini tak bisa ditebak begitu saja seperti yang Pipion pernah katakan padaku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sekat

Terakhir kali aku melihatnya, gadis cilik itu di sana. Gaun hitam menyapu tanah, mungkin karena posisinya yang masih berjongkok dan punggungnya yang membungkuk. Dahinya ia tempelkan di lutut dengan kedua lengannya yang menutupi seolah tak mengijinkan dunia menatap wajahnya yang mungkin manis, atau cantik, atau jangan-jangan aku salah menilainya sebagai gadis cilik karena mungkin saja dia seorang bocah laki-laki yang memakai gaun ala orang kelas atas. Tapi rambutnya cukup panjang untuk ku kategorikan sebagai seorang bocah laki-laki, terlebih dia memiliki poni lucu yang sepertinya juga untuk menutupi siapa jati dirinya.

Aku ingin mendekat. Menapakkan kakiku pada garis yang bagaikan memisahkanku dari gadis kecil itu. Memecahkan kaca transparan yang memisahkan dunia kami berdua. Menunjukkan hidung merah besarku serta wajah penuh cat yang membuatku tampak konyol sepanjang hari. Menunjukkan  baju aneh yang membuatku terlihat seperti ibu-ibu hamil dengan bokong yang besar. Membawa James, _kucing kesayanganku_ , untuk menemuinya bersama karena mungkin saja James bisa mengusapkan kepalanya ke kaki gadis cilik atau bocah laki-laki itu dan membuatnya mendongak.

Yah...harapanku sih.

Karena pada kenyataannya sebelum ujung sepatuku menggores tanah dengan garis yang tak pernah nampak itu, Pipion, _bos sirkusku_ , selalu memanggilku dengan topi yang bisa mengeluarkan kelinci untuk segera beranjak dari sana. Berpindah ke pusat keramaian lain di negeri ini.

Aku menghela nafas. Berkata _Okay_ sebelum memenuhi permintaannya. Lagipula aku tak mengenal bocah yang bahkan jenis kelaminnya masih kuragukan itu. Dan bagaimana kalau dia ternyata seorang penjahat yang menerkamku dengan pisaunya yang sudah berlumuran darah pada ujung tajamnya ?

Err...oke...agaknya aku terlalu berlebihan.

Sebenarnya ada yang menggangguku ketika aku masih berjalan menuju gerobak-gerobak besar yang membentuk kereta dengan muatan para pemain sirkus beserta hewan-hewan di dalamnya. Aku hanya merasa akan bertemu bocah itu lagi nanti, seperti pertemuan keduaku ini.

_Mungkin dia akan masih tetap di sana lima bulan lagi ?_

_Dengan aku yang akan berdiri di dunia seberang dan tak akan mungkin bisa mencapainya ?_

_Atau mungkin lima bulan lagi ketika aku ke kota ini utnuk ketiga kalinya aku akan melihatnya duduk di bangku penonton dengan keluarganya atau teman-temannya sembari senyum lebar yang terpoles di wajah yang akan segera ku ketahui itu beserta kepuasanku setelah tahu dia bocah perempuan atau bocah laki-laki ?_

_Dan mungkin saja di kesempatan ketigaku dia sudah tak memakai gaun hitam tetapi kaos biasa dengan celana gantung ataupun rok serta sepatu yang pantas untuk kulit seputih susu itu ?_

Entahlah...aku hanya menerka. Lagipula aku masih percaya kalau aku dan dia takkan pernah berada dalam satu dunia tanpa sekat apapun. Karena aku hanya bocah badut sirkus dan dia mungkin seorang putri atau pangeran ?

 _Well,_ dunia ini tak bisa ditebak begitu saja seperti yang Pipion pernah katakan padaku.

**Author's Note:**

> Ini sebenarnya greget karena terlalu lama hiatus jadi nulis random gini. dan ARMIN MATI DEMI APA /bedaoi


End file.
